Price to Pay
by Azurite
Summary: No matter what the situation, there is always cause and effect. The price to pay... for being the savior.


A Price to Pay  
A Sailormoon Fanfiction  
  
Hi there, peoples ! This is yet another fanfic by me Azurite!   
It takes place in Sailormoon Super, at the very end. It is written in   
the "manga style", so if you don't know what I'm talking about... well,   
I'll be descriptive, seeing as I'll be using the manga plotline.   
As usual, I dedicate my fics to the following WONDERFUL people:   
Sailor Elysia, JLaLa, Crystal Heart, Alicia Blade, Lady Starra, Lady   
Rinehart, all my bestest (I know; no such word!) buds, family and   
uh... all you readers! EMAIL ME!!! I need feedback. Think Queen Beryl   
needs energy, I need email! Sustains my e-life, so EMAIL me! PLEASE!!   
^-^ Thanx.   
  
Now, disclaimer:  
"What's a disclaimer ?"   
"It's where you say that Sailormoon and all the other characters,   
events, etc. belong to big rich people in Tokyo."  
"Like who ?"   
"*shocked expression* Like Takeuchi Naoko-sama, DiC, Bandai, Toei   
animation, Kodansha comics and all those other people..."  
"Oh...hehehe... I knew that..."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perhaps I should start from the beginning. I am Mamoru Chiba...   
your not-so-ordinary twenty-year old resident of Tokyo, Japan. Like   
anyone is ordianry anyway... I mean, my girlfriend is a superhero. How   
ordinary is that?? Well, I'm a superhero too. Corny, ne ? Well, how   
'bout I throw one of these steel tipped roses (which, by the way, can   
cause, oh, I don't know, a three inch gash in solid asphalt) your way?   
Thought not.   
Well, my situation as of present is perfectly fine, but a few   
hours ago... Let me clear up the basics:  
1) I am Tuxedo Mask (a superhero in, yes, a Tuxedo and Mask).  
2) My girlfriend and all her friends are "Sailor Senshi".  
3) My girlfriend owns a talking cat.   
4) I AM NOT ORDINARY. I can heal people with a touch, influence their   
emotions with words, etc.   
5) I have a future daughter (yes, I HAVE met her) named Chibiusa.   
(After her *future* mother and my girlfriend, Usagi)   
Got that ? Well, here's my story.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The big battle was occurring as I cared for Chibiusa. You   
see, she had had her spirit taken from her, and she was dying... to   
make matters worse, the future Silver Crystal that she carried with   
her, in order to become Sailor Chibimoon had gotten taken from   
her as well. Without those, she would not survive... I had tried to   
heal her with my powers, giving her more and more of my own   
energy...but it didn't work. A human cannot live without their soul.   
Otherwise, they are not human at all, they are simply shells.   
I had dozed off after much caring for Chibiusa, making sure she   
was still breathing... and when I awoke, I saw a strange figure sitting   
on the balcony railing. Immediately worried, I rose and asked the   
figure who they were. The figure didn't respond, she only released two   
spheres of light... they headed towards Chibiusa. I had no clue what   
they were...it all happened so fast. The first was her soul. It   
disappeared into the blankets, and into her body. The second was the   
Silver Crystal....   
Chibiusa opened her scarlet eyes... she was alive! Awake, and   
alive! I couldn't have been happier...  
"Chibiusa!"   
"Mamo-chan..." she mumbled, using my...uh, pet name. Don't ask.   
At that moment, Chibiusa sat up, and saw the figure that had given her   
her life back. She came towards her, and Chibiusa cried out.   
"Hotaru-chan?!"   
The figure's lips didn't move, and the sound that came forth had   
a resounding, echoing effect to it.   
**Good.**  
**I was able to save you, Chibiusa-chan. I'm happy. It's good.   
We're both girls, but it's strange. It must have been fate that   
we met.**  
"I...I thought that too... Hotaru-chan..." Chibiusa grasped   
Hotaru's hands, even though she was a spirit...   
  
Unbeknownst to us, Mistress 9 then transformed into a daimon...   
  
"Auuughhhh!" Hotaru screamed. She grasped her head in pain.   
"Hotaru-chan!?" Chibiusa screamed, worried for her friend. I   
had no idea what was going on...   
**It's good we met. I'm glad we became friends, Chibiusa-chan.   
Thank you. Goodbye...**  
Her spirit faded away...  
"HOTARU-CHAN!!" Chibiusa screamed, crying.   
"This... This sad fate..." Chibiusa thought. She started to cry.   
"Hotaru-chan... There are people who must live this fate..."   
I tightened my fist in worry.  
"Chibiusa," I asked.  
"Can you fight with me, to help Sailor Moon?"   
Chibiusa looked up.   
"I can fight. I won't cry anymore. I am a sailor soldier too. With the life Hotaru-chan brought back to me, I'll fight with all my might! Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"  
She appeared in her sailor suit. She wiped her eyes.  
"Mamo-chan! You gave me strength. Thank you... We might not have power like Sailor Moon, but let's go fight together!" She ran out of the room.   
"I feel just like I'd given my wife a daughter," I thought to myself.   
"Wondrous, full of power. It's more like I've been given strength from Chibiusa. And Hotaru-chan's power too. Usa! I'll be there soon!"   
I transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and ran after Chibiusa. As soon   
as we had arrived on the scene... it was devastating... buildings were   
split into pieces, merely blocks of rubble and steel... people littered   
the streets, bloody and white. Their souls, taken, their bodies crushed   
by destruction.   
A thing... a mass of space, but an evil so great it couldn't even   
be called a spawn of Satan... It was approaching the senshi...and   
fast.   
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Chibiusa's small attack stopped the   
daimon somewhat; it acted as a distraction. Amidst all the destruction   
and ultimate chaos, I heard Sailor Moon cry   
"Chibimoon!"   
"How...is it possible ?" Sailor Moon stuttered. From the look in her eyes, she was worried...what had happened to Hotaru-chan ? She told me this much later, but she had seen Mistress 9 split apart and Hotaru   
*came out* of her... she revived the senshi too...   
"Hotaru-chan... she gave her life, and protected me."   
"Hotaru-chan? She gave her life, and now she's gone..." Sailor Moon whispered.   
"Transform into Super Sailor Moon!" I called out to her urgently. The "thing" was recovering from the attacks and was expanding...   
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon cried to me.   
"If you don't act, this planet will be eaten away by that thing! Those three are using a huge amount of power to sustain that force field. Hurry and defeat it!" I saw the three outer senshi using their   
talismans to uphold a force field. They were determined NOT to let this   
thing get out of the Infinity Zone, where Michiru and Haruka's   
school...had been... which was now rubble. The only thing left of it   
was a reflecting pool, now dry.   
"Holy Chalice! Appear in my hands! Gather the sacred power of the Holy Soldiers!" Sailor Moon called, lifting her hands into the air. All the senshi joined hands, and the chalice appeared... or rather, two chalices.   
This caused Chibimoon to cry out, "Two chalices !?"   
  
The crescent insignias on Sailor Moon and Chibimoon's glowed   
brightly...and in a flash of light, two beautiful *goddesses* appeared,   
in their super form.   
  
"Super Sailor Chibimoon..." I murmured, surprised. I only saw Sailor Moon in this form... never Chibiusa. But it *would* explain why there were two Chalices...   
  
Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibimoon exchanged glanced and   
crossed their moon rods together.   
  
"Let's go!" Super Sailor Moon called.  
  
"Super Sailor Chibimoon!"   
  
"Now we'll join our power together!"   
  
They flew toward the daimon in the Infinity Zone. It screamed as it   
rose into the air.   
  
Sailor Moon and Chibimoon held out their moon rods.   
  
"Rainbow Double Moon Heartache!!"   
  
Power blasted at the daimon in the form of pink and white light.  
  
Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto could have been seen holding up their   
mirror, sword, and orb. Their talismans...   
  
The daimon got larger.   
  
"It can't be... It's exposed to the power of the Mystical Silver   
Crystals, and it's growing!? More power! Enough to blow it into   
pieces!"   
  
The daimon screamed.   
  
"Everyone!" Venus called.   
  
"We'll do it too! Stop that thing's growth! We'll defend this planet   
too! Venus Wink Chain Sword!"   
  
"Mars Snake Fire!"   
  
"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"   
  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage!"   
  
"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" I called, sending a blast of white-green   
light to combine with all the other senshi's attacks.   
  
"Ohhhhh!" the daimon said.   
  
"This energy... This is the power of the carriers of the planets'   
protection! Such strong power! Give me more energy! Open that power to   
me!"   
  
"It's not affected!?" Venus cried in shock.   
  
"Heh heh heh. You all will be assimilated with this planet. You have no   
reason to blow me apart!"   
  
The daimon stopped.   
  
"I can't move!? The force field!"   
  
"We won't let you get outside the Delta!" Neptune shouted.   
  
"This is your graveyard!" yelled Uranus.   
  
"Heh heh heh!" The thing only laughed more deviously.   
  
A swirling black gathering of stars appeared in the sky. Like a velvet   
cloth, studded in silver...  
  
"The Tau star system!!" Mercury said.   
  
  
"Ohh!" the daimon moaned.  
  
"The long forgotten distant mother stars, the Tau star system! To our   
star system, this planet will be our second home! Heh heh heh!"   
  
"That won't be allowed!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"You won't have this planet!"   
  
"I can't..." Chibiusa murmured. "My powers..."   
  
She fell from the sky.   
  
"Chibiusa!!"   
  
I ran like a mad dog and caught her... I was so lucky...I didn't want   
to lose her, not after I just got her back. I caught her just before   
she hit the ground.   
  
"Ohhh!" the daimon roared.   
  
"Master Pharaoh 90! I will be the Master's partner! I'll do all I can   
for this planet, the Master, and the utilization!"   
  
Blackness burst from its forehead, and it fell from the sky, collapsing   
in the Infinity zone.   
  
"Master Pharaoh 90..." Sailor Moon cried out, astonished... "That thing   
is making everything rapidly black!"   
  
"Ohh... What happened... My body... My body..." The senshi heard from   
the Infinity Zone, now a black pit.   
  
Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto dropped to the floor, and dropped their   
weapons. The light overhead went out.   
  
"Their force field disappeared!?" Usagi cried.   
"Uranus! Neptune! Pluto!"   
  
"I can't..." Pluto yelled, "put out any more power..."   
  
"Damnit..." shouted Uarnus. "We've come this far..."   
  
The Tau system loomed above, shining through a clearing in the sky of   
energy.   
  
"This black lava... smelling of death is covering the earth! Will this planet belong to the enemies...? No! I won't let anything more happen!   
Rainbow Moon Heartache!"   
  
The other four soldiers attacked.   
  
The power swirled into the darkness below.   
  
"Our... matchless power... was drawn into the darkness..." The four senshi watched as their powers were absorbed by the increasing inky  
blackness of the Tau system and the Infinity Zone. It was the last  
thing they saw.  
  
The four soldiers moaned weakly, and dropped from the sky.   
  
"Venus! Mars! Jupiter! Mercury!!" Sailor Moon cried in terror.  
  
I saw as they fell as Chibimoon had, to the buildings where the outer senshi had been sending forth their power to create the force field.   
  
"Hold on, Venus!" Uranus yelled.   
  
"Chibimoon!" I cried, holding her limp body. She couldn't be... no...   
  
"Everyone..." Sailor Moon mumbled, as she floated alone in the air.   
"They exceeded their limits... They have no more power left... No! There is still some. Everyone's power is still left inside me. Now I'll use their power to the fullest. I can fight with all their energy. Only me. Only me and the Mystical Silver Crystal! Legendary moon Chalice! Appear in my hands! Lend me power. Fill me with the final power of the nine sailor soldiers, Legendary Moon Chalice!"   
  
I saw a light from above.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" I called.   
  
"Usa!? What are you planning to do!?"   
At the time, all I thought was 'Oh gods she wouldn't...' But she did.   
  
She smiled at me, the chalice in her hands. She dropped from the sky,   
over the ruin of the Infinity zone.   
  
"Usa!!"   
  
The nine soldiers looked down in alarm.   
  
Super Sailor Moon fell.  
  
"I am going to open the power of the legendary moon chalice and the   
Mystical Silver Crystal, inside that thing!"   
  
"Usaaaaaa!" I screamed.   
  
Chibiusa, now awake with the rest of the Senshi, gasped.   
  
Sailor Moon landed in the blackness. Even from so far away, there was a sickening crack, and an explosion of light where she'd given off the  
last of the Chalice's power.   
  
All I saw... her form...in the darkness, I could still *see* her...  
broken and...  
  
The mirror, orb, and sword flashed. So brightly, even I, below, could   
see.   
  
"The talismans!?"   
  
The outer senshi lifted them into the air.   
  
A hole opened in the daimon in the darkness.   
  
A sailor-suited figure rose into the air, lying on her back, in a   
sphere of light.   
  
"That's..."   
  
"Oh my god..."   
  
The figure stood up in the air, the mark of the planet Saturn   
emblazoned on her forehead.   
  
"I am the messenger from the depths of death. Carrier of the protection   
of the planet of ruin, Saturn. The soldier of silence. Sailor Saturn."   
  
"She's awakened..."   
  
"Sailor Saturn...!!"   
  
"Is this the end!?"   
  
"Is Sailor Moon... Is Super Sailor Moon... dead!?" I vaguely heard   
Uranus ask. She had more guts than me at that particular moment...   
  
Sailor Saturn looked at them.   
  
"I was called by the you three long ago... the end of the Silver Millenium's age. It doesn't seem that it's been that long yet. I seem like an invited guest. I slowly met accidents one after another, and disturbing occurrences were brought about. Suddenly history seems to have gone a bit wrong." The senshi were perplexed by her words. Asleep  
for a thousand years, and then... she was awakened.  
  
She flew down to the blackness and stabbed it with her glaive.   
  
"I can't move!? Ohhh!" the daimon moaned.   
  
"Power... My power is being soaked up!"   
  
"Through the accident in this Infinity zone many years ago," explained Saturn, "The one I was supposed to have eternal sleep in, 'Hotaru,' began to live 'without life' as a cyborg. In that girl's body, I wasn't supposed to awaken. It was a shock to my spirit as well. Then that body began to live under the utilization. Then Professor Tomoe's twisted mind summoned those from the other world. But... There was nothing I could do. We were drawn here. The passage of the other world opened here. This land was the chosen place. All the power gathered here. And then everything began the walk toward ruin. Everything was set up by fate.Now that I've awakened, I must bring down this Silence Glaive."   
  
"The silence glaive," Neptune gasped, her face pale as she clutched her  
mirror.   
  
"The scythe of the goddess of death."   
  
"If it's brought down," shouted Pluto, "it will mean the lapse of   
everything. Sailor Saturn!"   
  
"Dammit!" Uranus shouted.  
  
"Why was all this set up by fate!? It can't be! Stop! Saturn!!"   
  
"Then..." Chibimoon asks me, "Is there no future for us?"   
  
"Death Ribbon Revolution!" A swirl of purple ribbons surrounded the   
senshi of death, millions in number, perhaps. She closed her eyes as   
the power increased.   
  
"Ohhh!" the daimon screamed.   
  
"Power! My power! It's being sucked away! This huge negative aura!? The   
biggest power of the Omega Area's continued sleep! Has that power   
awakened as the guiding light of ruin!? You!? Ohhhh!"   
  
The darkness rose into the sky toward the Tau star system overhead.   
  
"The daimon is leaving the earth's surface!? What power!"   
  
"You abominable creature!" Saturn cried. "Invader! Return to   
nothingness! Then the death for this world!"   
  
Blackness swirled around her as a torrent of energy rose to the sky.   
  
'It's the end!' I remember thinking. 'We can't stop it anymore!' There   
was nothing left, at that moment, to live for anyway. If Saturn was   
"destined" to destroy us, and the world was already in ruins... without   
Sailor Moon, there'd be no light, no Chibiusa... I was afraid if I let   
go of Chibimoon, she'd fade away. So I held onto her tighter,   
believing in the last moments of our world, times would merge, and   
there would be no future, no past. My Usako...was gone...   
  
**FLASH**  
  
"Mamo-chan." Usagi was looking out over the skyline, obviously sensing   
the impending evil. This was...a memory, from before Chibiusa's   
crystal and her soul were taken. Usagi was at my house, just inhaling   
the crisp, PURE air. Free of daimons and of all that darkness...  
  
"Usako..." I wrapped my arms around her and smiled, giving her a kiss   
on the cheek. I never noticed, never remembered until now, that she   
hadn't blushed, or even smiled.   
  
"Mamoru, there is...always a price to pay." She had told me. Then, I   
hadn't understood. Usagi was thinking ahead, knowing...what would   
happen. She would, as always be the last one, be the one who would have   
to purge the evil and the darkness with her own soul, and her own life.   
The price...is always her own life. I hadn't realized that until   
now...Usa...  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"She'll bring down the silence glaive," shouted Uranus.  
  
"Along with the daimon, this world will end! Sailor Moon!!"   
  
Saturn turned and swiped the glaive down.   
  
I covered Chibimoon as explosions ripped apart the city. Buildings   
collapse to the ground. Rubble...all around. Nothing left to live for,   
even if we did survive.   
  
"Everyone... Everyone... Disappearing."   
  
The sea crashed around us.   
  
"The world... is ending..."   
  
I dropped to my knees, tears in my eyes... She is my only weakness. And   
now she was gone. I had never felt so vulnerable in my entire life.  
  
"Usa... Usako...! Only you kept me alive... And I couldn't protect you...!"   
  
"Sailor Moon..." Chibimoon cried out silently. "Mama...!!"   
  
"Damn," Uranus yelled.   
  
"Can't we do anything!? Everything will be destroyed. I... I just   
wanted to protect that girl! That was all!"   
  
**Haruka-san!** Usagi called. This was a memory, Haruka told me, later   
on.   
  
**Haruka-san!**  
  
**Uranus!**   
  
"Sailor Saturn...!" Chibimoon yelled.   
  
A point of light appeared in the center of the Infinity zone. It rose   
up into the air, clearing everything away. A figure lay inside the   
sphere of light.   
  
"Sailor Moon...!" Chibimoon called.   
  
"Super Sailor Moon!?" I looked at the sphere Chibimoon was staring at   
in wonder. It was HER ! I had thought 'It couldn't be...' but there she   
was... ALIVE?!   
  
Super Sailor Moon opened her eyes, the moon on her forehead glowing.   
  
The others all looked up.   
  
"Super Sailor Moon!!" I cried in happiness, tears threatening to fall.   
  
"Her costume..." Uranus muttered.  
  
"Changed!?" Venus asked in disbelief.   
  
Sailor Moon looked at herself. "I...?"   
  
"Attack! Attack!" the daimon said.  
  
"To the Tau star system! Reduced to being drawn by gravity to the   
darkness of the graveyard! Our home of death, the Tau star system!"   
  
"It's beautiful," said Saturn. "The suffering of the moment of   
destruction. Now! Right away! The guide to death, I, Sailor Saturn, will lead the world to silence and nothingness!"   
  
"Saturn!?" Sailor Moon calls. "Like this, we'll be drawn to outer space   
together!"   
  
"Oh no!" the others all yell simultaneously. "Together!?"   
  
"I don't feel despair," Saturn told her. "Along with death, there is   
always hope and rebirth. You will cause that, Super Sailor Moon."   
  
"Sailor Saturn...!"   
  
"Sailor Moon, because you opened up the power of the legendary moon   
chalice and the Mystical Silver Crystal, you can save this planet. For   
my rebirth, I eliminate death and destruction. Soon the Tokyo where the   
Silver Millennium is, will dwell on this chosen land. The sacred power   
is on your side. Sailor Pluto! Forever shut the passage to the other   
world!"   
  
"Saturn!!"   
  
"Hurry!"   
  
"Great guardian deity of time and space!" Pluto called.  
  
"My father Chronos! Give me power! Close the door of the broken law!   
Dark Dome Close!"   
  
The space-time door appeared, sucking in energy.   
  
Sailor Saturn smiled as she slowly faded into it.   
  
The door began to close.   
  
"Saturn!!" Pluto yelled.   
  
The door vanished.   
  
Sailor Moon stared into the sky.   
  
"Along with death... Hope and rebirth begin."   
  
She appeared in her white princess gown, and she lifted the heart moon   
rod in the air. Buildings were reconstructed, and the people woke up.   
  
"The city..." Luna said from the command center. "The people are being   
resurrected!"   
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity...?"   
  
She stood atop a devastated pillar in the center of the ruined   
building, holding up the rod.   
  
"The messiah..." I whispered. "So it was you... Serenity."   
  
They heard a baby crying.   
  
"A baby?"   
  
Neptune ran to the sound.   
  
"Neptune!?"   
  
She found a baby lying on a blanket, with the mark of Saturn on its   
forehead.   
  
"Hotaru?" Michiru said.   
  
"She was reincarnated...?" asked Uranus. I saw her as she cast a glance   
at Serenity.   
  
"She must be all alone," Neptune said.  
  
"Let's raise her by ourselves."   
  
"The three of us are parents."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Uranus! Neptune! Pluto!" Sailor Moon cries.   
  
"Princess...!"   
  
"That baby..."   
  
The three looked at Sailor Moon.   
  
"We'll be going," Uranus whispered.  
  
"Since we've been given a new mission. Since you're important."   
  
"You're going ?" Chibimoon asked.  
  
"Where?"   
  
"We'll see," Uranus told everyone. "Maybe far away. Maybe close."   
  
"Will we see you again?"   
  
"Yes, of course," Pluto said. "Super Sailor Chibimoon. We're allies.   
We'll certainly meet again."   
  
"Right," said Michiru. "We're allies. We'll meet again soon. For sure.   
Small princess... We love you. We will return to you again." She handed   
Chibimoon her mirror. "A sign of our promise."   
  
"Neptune...!" Chibimoon said. I think she knew, like everyone else,   
that this was her heart crystal, her talisman, her...essence...   
  
"Look in this mirror. Until we meet again, become a stronger, stronger   
soldier. Protect our precious princess."   
  
The three soldiers disappeared with the baby.   
  
"Uranus!! Neptune!! Pluto!!" Sailor Moon called.   
  
"Uranus! Neptune! Pluto!" They were already gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now, I am at home... and surprisingly, it is still in one piece. As   
is the rest of Tokyo... Usagi and Chibiusa told me some time ago that   
they had to find the others. I assumed they mean Haruka, Michiru and   
Setsuna.   
  
I am glad...to put it extremely lightly, that Usagi is alive... I   
honestly thought the world was ending, and I'd never see my life, for   
that is what she is to me, again. But she is alive and well, and I am   
beyond overjoyed. I am alive, and that is enough. Because if she is   
alive, I am alive.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Downtown~ (not in Mamoru's POV)  
  
Usagi and Chibiusa run to the condo where Haruka lives. They go up to   
her room.   
  
"Haruka-san!?"   
  
They burst through the door, and see the room empty.   
  
The other four girls find the same thing at Michiru and Setsuna's condos.   
  
  
They all hear a noise outside, and rush to the patio decks.   
  
Three helicopters fly overhead.   
  
"We will surely meet again. Haruka-san. Michiru-san. Setsuna-san. And   
Hotaru-chan. Again, someday... Surely!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I took the preceeding episode from Naoko   
Takeuchi's Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Super, Volume 10, Act 33. It was   
translated by Alex Glover, but I'm not allowed to link to his site   
because the English rights belong to Mixx Zine. So for all you lucky   
people who have his link, GOOD ! And for those of you who don't...   
well, hehheee... (evil grin) you HAVE to email me to get it...it's a   
ditch effort. If you actually read this story, and these notes, you'll   
email me to tell me what you think AND I'll give you Alex's page   
address too. He has all 18 manga translated, picture diaries, songs and   
much more ! so it is a good deal for all of us: he gets more hits w/o   
advertising on sites, engines, etc., I get email, and you get to see   
both of our FANTASTIC sites.   
  
THANK YOU ! @-}-}--(a rose for all you kind readers)   
  
12.27.01 Note -- ehh... this is an "okay" fanfiction. I think I could  
have done better, but nowadays, I'm really out of my SM world, and  
my Senshi-muse up and left me for a caped crusader. O.o; Therefore,  
I'm posting for the heck of it... I hope you enjoyed it. Email me  
or review either way. 


End file.
